Drastic Measures
by Confuzed1
Summary: Cordelia realizes her true feelings for Angel only to dicover that he and Buffy are possibly back together. Cordelia and Spike both heartbroken try to mend their pain.
1. Fleeing

Drastic Measures  
  
Part 1/?  
  
Author: Confuzed1  
  
Rating: PG-13 possibly R  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be *sigh*  
  
Pairing: Cordy/Angel Buffy/Angel Buffy/Spike Spike/Cordy  
  
Summary: Cordelia realizes her true feelings for Angel only to find Angel  
has gone back to Buffy. Heartbroken, she finds a way with Spike to ease   
their broken heart.  
  
A/N: This happens B S/6 A S/3 No Connor which = No Wesley Betrayal   
and Cordy did not ascend way up there.  
  
  
She felt numerous of things.  
  
Grief  
  
Anger  
  
Shock  
  
Disbelief   
  
Confused  
  
Scared  
  
But most of all she felt heartbroken.  
  
She had made the decision earlier that day that by the end of the tell   
she would tell her true feelings for him. But SHE came here. She had made   
her life spiral out of control.   
  
She had found them in the garden kissing.  
  
Not a short sweet kiss that meant "Hi it's good to see you again"  
It was a kiss of pure……..  
  
Bliss  
  
Cordelia might have been heartbroken but a big part of her was scared.  
  
Scared of Angelus coming back.  
  
She had to get out of there just go somewhere else away from the past and   
possibly future lovers.  
  
She had to go where Angel would not find her.  
  
She thought about this for a moment and decided he wouldn't care now that  
he was with Buffy.  
  
Cordelia made up her mind.  
  
She knew exactly where she would be going.  
  
SunnyDale  
  
TBC   
Please need some feed back! 


	2. Too Late

Drastic Measures   
  
Part 2/?   
  
Author: Confuzed1  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Rating:PG-13 possibly R  
  
Pairing: Cordy/Angel Buffy/Angel Buffy/Spike Spike/Cordy  
  
Summary: See first chapter  
  
A/N: This happens B S/6 A S/3 No Connor which = No Wesley   
Betrayal and Cordy did not ascend way up there.  
  
  
  
  
She saw the sign.  
  
Welcome to Sunnydale. Have a nice Day!  
  
Way too perky for a hell mouth. She thought.  
  
She passed a very familiar house.   
  
Her own house.  
  
As she saw it was abandoned. No one in sight. So she went in.  
  
It was all too familiar.  
  
She knew every wall, every light, every room.  
  
Cordelia went to her own room. Just as she left it, without the   
cobwebs of course.  
  
She sat on her bed just thinking.  
  
Thinking about all that happen that day.  
  
Realizing her feelings.  
  
Finding Angel and Buffy kissing in the garden.  
  
Coming to Sunnydale.  
  
She just stared at the ceiling for who knows how long.  
  
Then her watch beeped telling her that it was 10 pm.  
  
Cordelia suddenly realized how late it was.  
  
She had to find a place to stay.  
  
She went into her car driving around looking for the local hotel or  
motel whatever she came across first.  
  
Hoping she wouldn't come across one of the Scoobies. She just   
couldn't take that right now. With all that happened that day.  
  
She heard honking. That light was green but she wasn't moving.  
  
She called out to the car "Sorry, didn't realize it was green." And   
then she drove.  
  
As she looked back behind her the same car was following her,   
making the same turns and all.   
  
Then she saw it, her old hang out. "The Bronze."  
  
It still looked the same as always.  
  
She go out and just stared at the place deciding if she would go in.  
  
Then she saw the car behind her park, so she made a quick   
decision that she would go in.  
  
Still the same old Bronze, but a bit cleaner.  
  
She saw them.  
  
The Scoobies, but without Buffy of course.  
  
She was probably doing Angel right now.  
  
She cringed at the thought, but quickly didn't think about it for   
fear that the Scoobies would she her.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
Too late.  
  
Cordelia turned around and saw all the Scoobies looking at her   
shocked.  
  
"Is that really you Cordelia?" Willow asked.  
  
"Uh, yea it is." Cordelia replied reluctantly.  
  
"Oh my God! It is you!" Willow came up and hug her tightly.  
  
"Ugh, oxygen. Can't breathe." Cordelia replied weakly.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Willow said.   
  
"So what bring you to Sunnydale?" Xander piped in.  
  
"Oh I um…. I really rather not talk about it right now, I um better  
just leave. I gotta go." Cordelia said painfully. As she started to   
walk away.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave you just got her, and we might need your help   
to help us find…."  
  
Just then Cordelia had a vision.   
  
She cried in pain, and in emotion. She saw Angel and Buffy   
kissing in the garden once again. It was haunting her to the point  
which she had visions. She did not want to experience this   
heartbreak again.  
  
All the Scoobies just stared not knowing what to do.  
  
Cordelia knelt to the ground crying her heart out.  
  
TBC  
  
Feed Back, Please? 


End file.
